Hledání Kryptozoologických Tvorů
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Po jednom svědectví o neznámém tvoru v USAi se bratři rozhodnou, že je na čase zjistit co jsou ti mytologičtí tvorové. Démonické bytosti? Dosud neobjevené druhy? Nebo nadpřirozené bytosti vyvolané na svět lidskými zločiny. Tenhle příběh nemá nic společného s Halloweenskými speciály tohohle seriálu z dětství. Asi jsem moc sledovala Akta Z a četla Enigmu.


Chris se rozhlédl po lese. Byl to jeden z krásných letních dnů v americké divočině. Fauna nedaleko města New Jersey byla celkem zajímavá. Samé lesy, možná i s několika bažinami.

Chrisův starší bratr Martin právě informoval Avivu o tom jak se zdejším živočichům tady daří.

Chris se ohlížel a pak si všiml stop podobné kozím které tu včera nebyly. Byly čerstvé asi pár hodin staré a zřejmě tu byly od východu slunce. Chris by jim tolik pozornosti nevěnoval jen kdyby neuslyšel ženské volání o pomoc.

"Počkej Avivo, něco jsem slyšel." dodal Martin a vypnul videohovor který s jejich technologií byl doslova hologramová obrazovka.

Chris tu ženu která volala o pomoc našel. Byla zraněná. Šaty měla roztrhané a na těle měla krvakrvácející škrábance.

Ležela na zemi a neustále se modlila k Hospodinovi. Byla kvůli tomu od bláta ale to teď bylo jedno.

"Prosím Bože. O-ochraň mě př-před tím zplozencem p-pekla." mumlala

Musela něco ošklivého zažít protože z toho měla trauma.

Chris klečel a snažil se jí uklidnit.

"Nebojte se. Pomoc je na cestě. Můj bratr se o to postará." řekl ale spíš to jen zhoršil

"Ať jste kdo jste. O-odjeďte o-odsud."

Sotva jsem doběhl Martin a podle toho co viděl se rozhodl zavolat záchranku a policii. Potom se pokusil té ženy zeptat kdo jí to udělal.

Bruneta se světlou pletí řekla něco co znělo jako: Ďábel z Jersey. Popsala, že tvor měl nohy kozla, křídla netopýra, hlavu démona, tělo podobné klokanovi a malé ruce.

Když dorazila policie (většina z nich byli starousedlíci) radši k tomu nic neřekla.

Zpátky na Tortuze se Chris snažil zjistit o co se jednalo. Tohle nebylo součástí tamní zvěře.

Chris Avivě vysvětloval to co mu a bratrovi ta žena vypověděla. Někdo by asi řekl, že jsou vědci a že by neměli řešit věci kterými rodiče děsily malé děti ale tohle bylo podivné.

Aviva seděla u řídícího můstku a poslouchala Chrisův popis. Martin byl na tyhle věci skeptik ale jeho mladší bratr ne.

"Takže jí to udělal ďábel z Jersey CK?" zeptala se ho

"Ano, věřím, že ten tvor existuje a potřebuju si o něm zjistit veškeré informace." řekl Chris

Aviva se na něj podívala takovým znepokojeným pohledem. Pokud se má jednat o zrůdu z pekla tak by si s tím neměli zahrávat. Kdo ví co by ta věc způsobila kdyby se dotkla obleků jednoho z bratrů.

"Bojím se, že si chceš hrát s ohněm." dodala Aviva před tím než pomocí počítače zjistila informace.

Chris jí položil ruku na rameno, usmál se na ni a dodal; "Nechci mít jeho disk. Chci jenom zjistit co to ve skutečnosti je."

První informace byly znepokojující. Původně se mělo jednat o třinácté dítě rodiny Leedsových v roce 1735. Kvůli otřesným podmínkám ve kterých rodina žila a že otec byl alkoholik, se jeho žena naštvala a řekla, že se jí narodí samotný ďábel. Dítě se prý po porodu změnilo v démona který začal lidem ničit životy. Docházelo k útoků a školy se zavírali.

Když se zjistilo co se o tom ví, tak Chris nevypadal zrovna dvakrát nadšeně.

"Už sis to rozmyslel Chrisi? Jsme vědci- ty jsi biolog, já zoolog. Nejsme žádní kryptozoologové nebo lovci duchů, tak tě prosím aby si ten nápad vypustil z hlavy." dodal káravě Martin a pohlédl na svého mladšího bratra.

Jimmy tuhle sourozeneckou neshodu ignoroval. Stačilo si nasadit sluchátka, zapnout MP3 a poslouchat heavy metal. Koki zase hrála, že si jich nevšímá.

"Určitě na světě existuje spousta neobjevených druhů. Určitě je to logické stejně jako s duchy, i když já věřím, že jsou."

Martin si položil dlaň své levé ruky na tvář. Mladší brácha ho zase ukecal.

"Tak dobře brácho ale jenom na jednu noc. Mám podmínky- budou fotopasti. Žádné vycházení mimo základnu. Ten tvor si nás najde sám a nechci aby se ta věc dostala dovnitř." vysvětlil své podmínky Martin

Jimmy se na oba bratry podíval a dodal; "Znáte seriál Lovci Duchů? Připadám si jako bych k nim právě patřil."

Tortuze se zastávka v New Jersey o noc prodloužila. Když se jednalo o tvora který napadá lidi tak bylo jasné, že cestu k nim najde sám.

Už byla noc a většina přátel usnula. Jedině Chris byl vzhůru. Aby vydržel být vzhůru celou noc vypil celou plechovku energetického nápoje.

Už začínal být v polospánku, když ho zarazilo takové nepříjemné škrábání. Ten hluk vzbudil i jeho skeptického staršího bratra. Martin se lekl tak lekl až sletěl ze své houpací sítě. Hluk málem vzbudil Avivu.

Martin se vzpamatoval a všiml si, že jeho mladší bratr je taky zaražený.

"Co to bylo?" zeptal se Martin a loupl pohledem po svém mladším sourozencim

Chris vypadal trošku rozrušeně. Měl tušení, že je ta příšera našla. Chris jenom řekl; "Nevím ale mám ponětí, že je to ta příšera."

Martin potichu dokráčel ke Chrisovi a chtěl se podívat na bezpečnostní kamery venku schované na Tortuze.

Oba bratři rázem vypadali znepokojeně když zjistili co dělá ty zvuky. Byl to ten tvor kterého popisovala ta žena kterou málem zabil.

Měl rudé oči a trochu vypadal jako drak. Martin nevěděl zda na tohle může být logické vysvětlení. Vypadalo to, že změnil názor. Creepypasty a kryptozoologie je pravdivá. Oba byli v takovém šoku, že vůbec nechtěli jít ven. Byl zatím i pocit strachu a nebezpečí.

"D-dobře, máš pravdu Chrisi." dodal Martin rozrušeně. Chris najednou začal něco ťukat na řídícím můstku. Chtěl záznamy uložit aby je zítra mohl ukázat přátelům.

V následku všech těch negativních pocitů bratři celou noc nespali.

Včerejšek změnil všechno. Bylo na čase zjistit zda je v těch původních indiánských legendách něco pravdy. Creepypasty jsou teprve začátek. Na objevení ještě čeká spousta druhů které je taky třeba chránit. Zítra bude na scéně psí muž z Michiganu.

Konec začátku prvního dějství: Creepypasty


End file.
